


闲书童言

by gali



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gali/pseuds/gali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有点ooc但其实我还没定好他们的性格，还有中间应该让他们讨论什么比较高大上</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. “他们已经不会来找我了。”

少年顿了顿拖沓的脚步，跨过一个巨大的水坑。水坑中映出他与年龄不符的略显憔悴的脸。  
他穿着一套干净但是褪色的布衣，个子不高略显消瘦。 用手撩了一下额前的碎发。他正准备继续前行，却不料被路过的马车溅了一身泥水，马车里坐着的人突然放下帘幕只留给谢卓一个转移视线前的余光。  
他连忙避开了视线，苦笑了一声却没有胆量去追究，随意甩了甩腿摆脱还在滴答的水珠，却在心底问了问自己逃避视线的原因。明明错的并不是自己。  
谢卓今年十五岁，正在去往国都的交通枢纽上行走，去参加四年一次的国考。  
整个文国的公共交通网络在战后基本完善，但各个小镇和交通枢纽之间距离甚远。谢卓没有余钱雇佣马车，只能带着一个小小的行李行走在荒郊。  
路边都是没颈深的枯黄野草，天色将暗，夕阳的余晖在野草上泛出血红的光。远远地能看到野草形成的浪，是野兽在和路人遥相行走估计着晚餐的大小。谢卓看到不妙，连忙吹起驱兽的哨笛，惊走一片乌啼兽散。  
还有半个时辰就能到驿站了，前方草丛中居然有动静。谢卓以为是未驱散的野兽，不敢掉以轻心，小心翼翼扔了个小石子过去，竟听到一声惊叫。  
谢卓急忙走上前去，发现是一个孩童。并不像普通孩子一样圆圆滚滚，而是小了一号，仿佛是把六七岁的刚脱去婴儿肥的小孩等比缩小。虽然只有二三岁刚回走路的小孩那么高，它却站得很稳，身上搭着一片浅蓝扎染的布，一头软软的黑发搭在它精致的小脸上。它的目光有些惊恐，左手捂着右手腕上的擦伤往后满满退着。  
谢卓感到有些歉意：“对不起，我不是故意的。”

小孩摇了摇头，低头看着自己光裸的脚。  
谢卓感到有些奇怪，这么小的孩子居然一个人在荒郊野外，莫非是和家人走散了？  
“你叫什么名字？你的家人呢？”谢卓蹲下来和小孩目光齐平，柔声问道。  
”杜…杜苏？“小孩歪着头，有些不确定地吐出几个字。  
“原来你姓杜啊，我叫谢卓。你怎么这么晚一个人在这里啊？”  
小孩不答，只是轻轻摇了摇头，看了看乡间小道埋没在野草里的尽头。  
难道是被家人抛弃了？

“天色已晚，野外已经不安全了。沿着小路走四里有一个驿站，要不我先带你去那里休息，明天再带你找你的家人？”  
“他们已经不会来找我了。”这是杜苏说的第一句流利的话，却透着丝带着凉意的失望，凉得像天边泛着涟漪的云。


	2. 书童

掌柜匆匆给谢卓安排了一件客房，只有一张窄床和一张完全挡住过道的旧桌子。谢卓把杜苏安置在床上躺好，才到大堂和掌柜买些小食。  
听闻谢卓是今年的考生，掌柜的态度才有些缓和，给谢卓从后厨拿了些精致小菜，没有加收谢卓银两。  
谢卓谢过，生硬地学着周围的大人，又和他多聊了几句，打听路人的趣事。  
“是有一件怪事。上周贾家大少爷途径寒舍，我们上上下下前呼后拥，生怕伺候不好。奇怪的是，大少爷肩上还坐着一个小娃娃，不知是他私生子还是弟弟，贾少爷对他可是言听计从。谁见过贾少爷对什么人低过头，这稀奇事倒是让我见到了。”  
边上一个长者插话道：“小兄弟你有所不知，最近穷人家孩子要在国考中表现出众越来越难啦！依我所见那娃娃便是传说中的【书童】。旅行者在文国边境找到几十个娃娃，几年不长大，便买给边境巨贾。  
巨贾发现这些娃娃看书奇快，而且只要他们看完书，任何人盯着他们的眼睛看三秒，就能秒懂书中内容，并且能记忆很久很久。现在文国重用人才，国考以记诵各国古籍为主，哪个考生不记诵古籍学语言学得头破血流。几个大家族听说了娃娃的奇效，纷纷用重金购买。这些娃娃可决定了他们的仕途，怎么能不好好供着？”  
刚进驿站的几个客人也都急忙坐在桌旁，听长者讲这桩奇事。也有几个早已进驿站正在吃饭的年轻人望向这边，眼中透出羡慕。  
谢卓却不以为然。  
“依靠那些书童，这些纨绔子弟真得学会了书中的知识吗？只是吸收了字面浅显的内容吧。”  
长者笑了笑：“小朋友你太天真了。人生苦短，哪有那么多时间供你去读书备考呢？如果有捷径，一般人都是会去选择的。”  
谢卓眨了眨眼睛闭上嘴，心想，书都是人写的，几百年后的书童只读一遍怎么能理解作者写作的心情。  
他再次道了谢，小心翼翼把小菜端上楼和杜苏同食，却发现杜苏已经窝在墙边睡着了。  
谢卓把菜轻轻放在桌上，不自觉咬住筷子，一边轻声吃着饭一遍想。

杜苏大概就是传说中的书童了。国考的时候我只能一个人进考场，但是如果把他托付给别人，是不是会被人高价卖掉呢？我捡到的东西岂不是白白便宜了别人？国考四年一次，我今年才15岁，依老者的描述，尽管我也算博识强记，估计也不可能轻易中出彩了。我可以再准备四年，时间还多着呢。  
想着想着，谢卓也推开了餐具，躺在床边上，渐渐合上了眼睛。  
对少年来说，今天太累了。


	3. 你读给我听

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点ooc但其实我还没定好他们的性格，还有中间应该让他们讨论什么比较高大上

第二天早上仰躺着慢慢睁开眼睛，谢卓发现杜苏整个人霸占了谢卓的一条胳膊，长度正好把手脚全卷在谢卓胳膊上，口中还喊着妈妈。谢卓觉得好笑，难道其实他是在田野中刚破壳，看到的第一个人就是他妈妈？

他把杜苏带回了家。谢卓父亲早亡，改嫁的母亲和从商的继父在全国到处游历，每过几个月会托付乡人给谢卓带些银两。所以他生活虽不富裕，却吃喝买书不愁，又是太平盛世，余下的部分足以养一个食量正常的小孩。而且谢卓发现杜苏不怎么吃饭，只喝清水也不说肚子饿。谢卓也不觉得奇怪，毕竟是自然万物孕育滋养的书童，自然不能和一般的小孩相提并论。

谢卓在书房学习的时候，杜苏就轻轻靠在他背上，却也不怎么说话。谢卓本以为他作为书童，会对书有特别的兴趣，但在满是书的房间他却好像更喜欢和谢卓背靠背，仰头看着结着蛛网的天花板。谢卓喜欢安静，在夜晚能感受到背上传来的温暖，小小的少年也再不觉得特别孤独。

有一天谢卓读书入了迷，不由自主默读出声，还自言自语着自己的感想。正在闭目养神的杜苏被吵醒了，却一改往常的少语，和谢卓说起话来。

“妈妈，我觉得你理解的不对。你能把整个篇章都读一遍吗？我想理解得更全面一点。”

“我不是你妈妈。你应该识字，我可以把书借你一会你自己读。”谢卓被打断了思路有些恼火，却又想和别人交流刚刚的体会。

“你读给我听吧。妈妈你最好了。”杜苏完全不觉得有什么不对，转过身抱紧谢卓的手臂，带着天真的笑容撒娇。

谢卓只能大声把文章读了一遍。谢卓声音带着男孩子变声期的一丝沙哑，却温柔婉转，读着读着想起刚才和杜苏的交流，又带了些感情。文章很长，谢卓读完有些口干舌燥，杜苏懂事地端了一碗温茶，放在桌上后踮着脚在谢卓脸上亲了一下，口中说着：

“谢谢卓卓，很美味，我吃得很饱。”

谢卓喝了一口茶，摸了摸杜苏的头，有些沙哑地说，谁是卓卓，没大没小的家伙。

第二天，谢卓发现小书童长大了一点点。原来正好是谢卓手臂长，现在却多出了一个指节的长度。


	4. 能饮一杯无

谢卓怀疑是自己的错觉，就想验证一下杜苏到底是不是书童。谢卓悄悄拿了书放在杜苏枕边，等他醒来时找机会让他看几眼，但是杜苏却打着哈欠把书丢在了一旁，转过身又缠着谢卓给他读诗，说是早餐。  
“绿蚁新醅酒，红泥小火炉。晚来天欲雪，能饮一杯无？”谢卓随便翻开一本诗集，慢慢地念着烂熟于心的诗，想简单打发杜苏。  
杜苏却用胳膊撑着桌面，手托着小脸，闭上了眼睛。  
“好香啊卓卓，你闻到新酿的酒散发出的香味了吗？外面那么冷，却从胃暖和到心。我的世界这么小，我想和卓卓一生在一起。”  
杜苏露出天真的笑容，一脸餍足，仿佛真得喝下一盏香甜的米酒一般。  
“你还小，怎么知道一生是多久。”谢卓弯起纤细的手指敲了敲杜苏的额头。  
这之后每天谢卓都会给杜苏读文章，从《孙子兵法》到《禅与摩托车维修艺术》，即使是外文书籍，杜苏也能听懂，一本正经说得如数家珍。谢卓离开导师学习的三年间从来没有遇见过见解如此独特的知己，遇到瓶颈时不再迷茫，对书籍的理解也加深了很多。  
谢卓也考虑过这不应该是小孩的正常成长，应该让他和同龄人一起玩耍。但看着杜苏袖珍的小脸，怎么看都不像正常的小孩，谢卓并不想引起乡民的注意，只能把杜苏藏在家里，偶尔把他背在竹筐里到山顶上晒晒太阳，像是养一株植物一样，并不想让别人看见。 杜苏倒是不以为然，在窗缝中看到邻家孩子在泥地里滚得全是脏兮兮地回家被家长拎起领子打骂，他也效仿着在洗澡的时候把水溅得浴室里到处都是，谢卓也没有骂他，只是跪在地上用毛巾把水吸干。杜苏坐在木桶里，只能看见谢卓露出的脖颈有些细细的汗珠。  
晚上的时候，杜苏总是缠着他去平静的小溪边游泳。谢卓不会游泳，只能在岸上弹奏着古琴，看着波光中时隐时现的小小身影，本来孤单的琴声也似乎欢快了许多。  
谢卓也发现不是自己的错觉，杜苏的确一天天在长大，一年后，杜苏已经和自己一样高了。

集市上人群中走出一个少年，眉眼刚长开，有一种异域的深邃感。少年懒洋洋地，也不怎么注意举止，在街上随意晃着。虽然看穿着并不是什么大少爷，但还是有很多少女羞涩地向这边偷瞄着，团扇遮着嘴窃窃私语。  
这正是三年后的杜苏。在长到比谢卓高半个头以后，杜苏就停止了长个子。正当谢卓担心他还是贪吃诗词会横向发展的时候，杜苏却开始和自己一起吃正常的食物，成长速度也和趋于正常人类。今天是杜苏第一次一个人出来买菜。  
卓卓昨晚又看书入了迷，半夜降温都没察觉，今早果然感冒了。他干脆和书在一起算了，我直接消失他都不会知道。杜苏心想。  
憋着情绪露出无害的微笑，卖菜的老大爷都给杜苏减了几文钱。杜苏内心还是不平地把谢卓列出来的菜买齐，才往家走。


	5. 像是一段记忆

回到家，谢卓果然仰面躺在床上，一只手在被子外，大拇指还被翻开的书卡着。杜苏轻声笑了笑，卓卓又看着书睡着了。杜苏把谢卓的手慢慢塞进被子里，把书页脚抚平，合好放在床头。谢卓眉毛睡着的时候舒展开，嘴角带笑不知道梦到什么，鼻子因为感冒红红的，杜苏果然在地上发现几团擦过鼻子的纸，觉得好笑，忍不住在谢卓鼻梁上亲了亲。谢卓长长的眼睫毛扫到他的鼻子，不禁狼狈地打了个喷嚏。  
谢卓眼皮动了动，艰难地睁开眼睛，发现杜苏趴在床边满脸歉意。床头的花瓶里新插了株兰花，甜甜的香气即使是鼻子不通的谢卓也能隐隐约约闻到。  
“对不起卓卓，我不是故意要把你吵醒的，我买好菜回来了。”杜苏说着，用短短的头发蹭着谢卓放在被子里的手。  
“去去去离我远一点，我不要把感冒传染给你。”谢卓隔着被子把杜苏的头推开，自己又翻了个身准备继续睡。  
杜苏知道谢卓有起床气，只是软软地继续蹭谢卓的背。  
“不要生气啊卓卓，我买了你最爱吃的板栗和桂花糕。你的食谱呢，《山家清供》放在哪了啊？”  
谢卓其实起床气已经消了，只是刚入秋被子里暖和懒得动弹，听见杜苏要做菜，立即有些高兴了起来。  
“放在第一排书架第五个格子了。”谢卓语气缓和了许多。  
杜苏还是没有达到自己的目的，又把头埋在了谢卓让出来的枕头上。  
“外面好冷啊卓卓，我回来都没有欢迎吻吗我好伤心。你也知道我是不会生病的嘛。”  
谢卓终于被打败了，转过身在杜苏早已迎着的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，含糊地说着，  
“欢迎回家，我亲爱的杜苏。”

.  
一年前的某一天，谢卓记药材名记得死去活来。就算谢卓记性好，也是建立在理解的基础上，有些药材名的意义早就失传，只留下拗口的发音和复杂的文字。加上还要联系草药植株形态和名字，记住整本书基本是不能完成的任务。  
杜苏看着谢卓趴在桌子上露出少见的困扰表情，用布鞋一下一下地敲着椅子脚，看起来很烦躁。  
不过是一本书而已，居然让卓卓那么不开心，真是让人不满。  
杜苏轻易把书抢过来翻了翻，发现没意思，就丢在了灯下。谢卓伸手要去抢的时候被他捧住了脸，杜苏手痒地在谢卓水嫩的脸上戳着戳着。  
谢卓却忍不住凝视杜苏的眼睛。杜苏有一双懒洋洋的桃花眼，眯起来的时候眼角有点下垂，但是眼珠很黑，像是森林层层叠叠树的树荫。  
谢卓不禁看入了迷，却发现无数草药名和树叶形状无缘无故植入了自己的脑海，像是一段记忆，仿佛自己真得踏遍山川尝百草，饱含感情写下一株一叶的名字将他们驯养，又像自己的孩子一样将他们介绍给病床上眼中燃起希望的人们。  
谢卓眼底有些湿润，不禁闭上了眼睛，却感觉自己唇上被温柔地蹭了一下。  
杜苏叹了口气，  
“卓卓，你其实知道我是【书童】吧。”

.  
谢卓愣了好一会，都没有在意自己莫名其妙被吻了，直到又看到杜苏带着笑凑上来，才急忙用手撑到他脸上，被杜苏抓住手在手心虔诚地吻了吻。  
谢卓还在消化着震撼的感受，被记忆淹没的感觉有点晕，但他还是开了口，  
“你可以长大，但书童不是要一直保持小孩的形态吗？”  
“谁和你说的，无知的人类只看到了冰山一角，就以为看到了全部真理。”  
而卓卓你接收我记忆时的表情，像是在索吻。 我喜欢你，喜欢你很久了”

谢卓缓过神来，说，“我也喜欢你。”  
只是一句话一个程序而已，杜苏和谢卓之间的羁绊本不需要语言。  
谢卓捧起杜苏的脸吻回去，给予的是山间溪流，却被燃成了岩浆滚滚。


	6. 香味弥漫

互表心意后，谢卓和杜苏的生活并没有什么变化，杜苏一步不离地黏着谢卓，谢卓也习惯性地读出自己觉得写的好的段落。杜苏就会舔舔嘴唇，满足地在谢卓嘴角亲亲。他们依旧能对一本书的意义争论一天，直到太阳落山。傍晚谢卓会读一些民间食谱，对照着做有滋有味的秘制小菜，杜苏每次都会全部吃完，却不见一开始成长地那么快。入夜后只有虫鸣，风铃声伴着谢卓浅浅的呼吸声，是杜苏最佳的催眠曲。  
当离国考还剩一年半的时候，谢卓一反常态有些紧张起来。工具类的书是谢卓的噩梦，然而杜苏并没有看书的欲望，还是整天无所事事跟在谢卓身后。谢卓也想过让杜苏帮忙，但是内心又抗拒这种把他当工具的做法，迟迟没有和杜苏提起。  
谢卓感冒病倒后，迟钝的杜苏才发现他并不擅长看所有书。  
“我不是工具。我是卓卓最亲爱最亲爱的人，所有的记忆都可以和你分享。”杜苏给靠在床头已经退烧的谢卓端来刚用板栗和山药熬制的金玉羹，接过谢卓手上的大部头快速地翻了起来。  
杜苏等他喝完汤，轻轻靠近放下碗筷的谢卓，直视他的双眼。  
谢卓往后稍微仰了一点，睁开眼睛。  
一秒，《山家清供》里的饭、羹、汤、饼、粥、糕、脯、肉、鸡、鱼、蟹的制法一步步旋转着织入记忆，香味弥漫。  
两秒，大部头里的知识…  
咦，杜苏的鬓角有颗小痣，原来都没有发现。他离我好近啊，我都能感觉到他温热的呼吸。  
杜苏感觉到了谢卓的走神，有点恼羞成怒。目光汇聚太久了，将记忆全盘交出让人没有安全感，但将秘密交付于爱人又让杜苏感觉到不一般的信任。  
谢卓发现杜苏呼吸加快，移开了视线，他鲜见阳光的脸上现出一点红晕。  
“你是不是害羞了？乖，让我抱抱。”谢卓觉得杜苏表情新奇，又凑近了一点，却被杜苏压在床上狠狠地亲了。  
忍不住闭上眼睛的谢卓一时还是不知道那大部头后半部分说了些什么。  
.  
有了杜苏的帮忙，谢卓看书进度又快了许多。谢卓看书的时间里，杜苏也会偶尔看看需要死记硬背的工具书，也慢慢习惯了用眼神交流把记忆分享给谢卓，但还是觉得很害羞。  
没关系。卓卓再笑我，我就把他亲到不能呼吸。  
有一次杜苏买菜回来，谢卓给他欢迎吻以后，觉得他神情奇怪，忍不住多盯着他眼睛看了一会，脸却蹭地一下红了。  
“杜苏你在外面看了些什么！不要什么书都看呀！”  
杜苏放下菜转回来，弯着嘴角。  
“哦，我都看了些什么呀？”杜苏反问道，“我看有一个老大爷推着车在卖书，以为是什么民间小说，结果翻了一翻里面都是图…”  
谢卓脸更红了，哪里是不知道杜苏看到的都是什么图，在自己脑子里主人公都是他和谢卓，欲火再也浇不灭，腿也有点发软。  
杜苏急忙上前一步把站不稳的谢卓拥入怀里，像小狗一样嗅着他的脖子。  
“我们去床上吧？我还买了盒好东西……”


	7. 要不我把你的眼睛遮起来？(R18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于能写肉了，不喜勿入

谢卓一时软得走不了路，整个人都瘫在杜苏身上被他抱上了床。他挣扎着坐了起来，脑子里就像放电影一样放着那些印刷精致的图，承受的那方表情沉溺享受。谢卓闭上眼睛也消不掉脑内的画面，杜苏在颈边亲吻啃咬的感觉却更清晰了。  
难道你还可以选择放哪种知识给我吗？  
谢卓有点生气。  
杜苏仿佛知道谢卓在想什么 ，讨好地舔了舔谢卓的耳朵。  
“卓卓，我是想让你先学习一种角色，这样就不会太幸苦嘛，下次不会了。给我好吗，我想要。  
杜苏在肩膀上细细地啃咬，谢卓发出小声的呻吟，早已忍不住了，揪起杜苏的领子亲了上去，生涩地唇舌勾缠，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下。  
不熟于情爱的谢卓亲累了，摊软在杜苏肩头，不想被看到脸上的潮红，下定决心但还有些变扭地说：  
“交给你了，让我体会一下图里是不是真的吧。”  
杜苏脑袋一空，立即把谢卓按在床头凶猛地亲吻，手上脱去他的单衣，舌头勾着圈往下舔过脖颈，喉结，锁骨，胸膛，小腹，缓慢却坚定，感觉谢卓的身体在颤动。杜苏忍不住向上看了一眼，对上了谢卓的眼睛，谢卓却猛的颤了一下，眼底有水痕，烫了似的移开视线。  
“杜苏你。。。你不止看了一本！”  
杜苏低低笑着，一边舔谢卓平坦的腹部一边听不出歉意地说  
“对不起卓卓，我很兴奋的时候控制不了自己会输出什么。要不我把你的眼睛遮起来？”  
谢卓急忙乖乖点了点头，没有这种经历，浑身燥热难受地快哭了。  
杜苏用一条深色缎带轻轻蒙住谢卓眼睛，才开始照顾他早已经硬的不行的昂扬。谢卓失去视野手都不知道该放在哪，在头两边放着一副任人宰割的样子。看到这样的谢卓，杜苏舔了舔嘴唇，却没有失去吃大餐的耐心。  
不能弄伤卓卓。  
杜苏继续向下舔，轻轻把谢卓的性器含在嘴里，逼出了他一声呜咽。火热细腻的口腔粘膜包裹着谢卓最敏感的地方，杜苏的舌头也有着沙沙的质感，当杜苏第二次把它整个向喉咙深处吞咽的时候，谢卓急忙把眼睛上早已经被他的眼泪打湿的缎带扯掉，用可以忽略的力气软软地推着杜苏的头，  
“不，不要，快吐出来。”  
杜苏因为深喉泛着生理性泪光的眼睛向上看了一眼，谢卓立即射了，杜苏仰起脖颈一点不剩都咽了下去。  
谢卓因为高潮的余韵，从后腰到鼠蹊止不住地颤抖，紧致的腰肢向上形成成一个桥弓。刚才在杜苏那意外接收到的记忆是一本男妓秘事的描写，高潮后使感觉放大了百倍，仿佛真得后穴塞着冰凉湿润的玉势，被突然拔出带来一阵空虚瘙痒。  
杜苏还是不紧不慢亲吻着谢卓的锁骨，略长的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，谢卓看不到他是什么表情。  
但后穴的空虚感让谢卓饥渴难耐，对本没有体会过的体验的期待就这样如大海般把他淹没，谢卓喘了一声想从要把自己闷死的欲望中浮起，却失败了。  
“杜苏，快进来。”  
杜苏嘴角上扬了一下，等这句话等很久了，拿出被丢在床头的外衣里的小盒子，是一盒芙蓉膏。  
“我看了类似产品的介绍，可是买了最好的，希望卓卓能觉得舒服。”  
杜苏一边舔舐谢卓敏感的耳垂，一边缓缓分开他修长的双腿。盒子还带着杜苏的体温，他用手指挖了一点膏体，慢慢滑放入谢卓温软的后穴。谢卓不禁浑身一紧，长腿在杜苏腰上勾了勾，又努力放松自己，头向后仰着，露出白皙修长的脖颈，杜苏乘机含住他的喉结，又放入了另一根手指。  
“卓卓你学习能力真好。我好喜欢。”  
说着杜苏用两根手指在谢卓不断收缩的后穴里弯曲打着转，当戳到一点的时候，谢卓像小猫一样突然呜咽一声，睁大了眼睛。  
“是这里吗？”杜苏坏心地稍微用力在那一点又戳了戳，谢卓浑身一颤，发出一声甜腻的呻吟，像被自己声音吓到一样转开了脸，咬住下唇不出声了。  
“我想听卓卓的声音，真好听。”杜苏用灵活的舌头撬开谢卓的唇齿，挑逗地交缠舔舐，乘机又伸进一指。已经融化的芙蓉膏在杜苏抽插手指时发出啧啧的水声，谢卓听到声音脸又是一红，喉咙深处发出小声的呜咽。  
杜苏觉得润滑地差不多了，两手固定着谢卓的腰肢，一点一点把自己挤进去。杜苏一直看着谢卓的表情，发现一丝痛楚就立即停下来，却不往外抽，等谢卓适应了继续坚定地进入。  
谢卓小声抽着气，已经有点神志不清了，躲不开杜苏的眼睛，一直被迫被各种香艳的片段洗脑，主人公都是杜苏和自己，仿佛这时有人在边上看着他怎么进入自己一样，被旁观的感觉让自己浑身紧张，却有一种隐秘的快感。  
当杜苏终于进到最里面时，他弯下腰热烈地亲吻谢卓，多年来的愿望突然实现让他幸福得想哭。谢卓上下都被填满，只能伸手抱住杜苏，用腿缠紧他的的腰，把他拉得更近。


	8. 我期待着（R18）

杜苏被柔软紧致的内壁包裹着，终于忍不住几浅一深动了起来，特别照顾之前找到的那个位置。谢卓被顶得呻吟都卡在嗓子里，身体过电一般，刺激地止不住眼泪，脖子在枕头上来回碾着，腰被折成一个很大弧度，杜苏像是要把自己揉进谢卓的身体里。  
杜苏看到谢卓的眼泪，突然用劲把他拉了起来坐在自己腿上，连接的地方突然深入，谢卓发出一声破音的尖叫，被杜苏堵住了嘴变成了小声的呜呜声，眼泪被一点一点舔掉，还在不断流出。  
杜苏待他适应了，又开始从下而上挺着腰，谢卓扭着腰想躲开，却被杜苏有力的手按住动不了，小幅度的移动导致内壁颤抖地收缩杜苏舒服得低低呼出一口气。  
谢卓在耳边带着哭腔的喘息直接刻进杜苏脑子，杜苏简直要疯，眼底都带上了血丝，只剩一线理智，生怕自己一不小心会把谢卓弄死在床上。  
谢卓早已经过了疼痛的阶段，从尾脊直接向上传来的快感让他难以忍受，开始咬杜苏的肩膀。谢卓可以忽略的反抗反而激起了杜苏本性里一丝凌虐欲，更大力地顶着谢卓最敏感的一点。  
谢卓想要释放的欲望一直在杜苏小腹上蹭着，他想要用手去疏解，却被杜苏抓住了手。  
“你不要碰，卓卓你所有的感觉都要是我给的。”  
谢卓放弃了抵抗，恍惚中看到杜苏白皙的上身显出血管一样的纹路，努力睁开湿润的眼睛仔细看的时候，才发现是汉字，当他顺着纹路用手描着准备读出来的时候，被杜苏发现了。  
“不要走神，好好感受我在你里面。”杜苏想要谢卓全部的注意力，连自己的醋都吃。  
杜苏叼过谢卓的下嘴唇用力吮吸，谢卓只好又闭上了眼睛，隐隐约约看到杜苏身上张扬的墨字随着经常游泳锻炼出的肌肉动作收缩舒展，仿佛活了起来，性感得让人窒息。但是自己下腹部憋得生疼，只能带着哭腔求杜苏。  
“杜苏，我想射，让我射，求你了……”  
谢卓的声音简直崩断杜苏的最后一丝清醒，他猛的抱起谢卓扔在床上，把他翻个身从后面整根进入，一边舔谢卓脖颈和背上渗出的细密汗珠。谢卓只觉得天旋地转，手刚抓住枕头连抗议都没来得及就又被进入，直顶花心，呻吟都变了调，眼底繁星随天穹旋转明灭。这种姿势能进到很深，谢卓没被顶几次就坚持不住了，扭过头和杜苏接吻，高潮时脚趾都蜷曲着抓着床单。  
谢卓高潮时内壁收缩让杜苏也坚持不住了，一股股热流打在谢卓深处，激得他头向上仰起，被杜苏细细啃咬脖子后面。  
过了好一会，杜苏餍足地抽出自己，从谢卓身上撑起来，只见谢卓跪在床上臀部翘着，白色的液体从还没合拢的后穴沿着大腿流下来，看得杜苏口干舌燥，大有再提枪上阵的欲望。谢卓失去支撑向床里面倒去，被杜苏正面抱住。  
“卓卓，还有剩下的四十五式。”  
谢卓眼角泪水还没干，嘴唇被杜苏亲肿了，透着水润仿佛一碰就会破。他还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来，眼神还没有聚焦，却还是用已经哭哑了的气声小声回答：  
“好啊，我期待着。”


	9. 我不一样

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于知道一般作者为什么先写故事情节再写人物关系升华了，写完啪啪啪我主线难产。

气若游丝逞强说完一句话，谢卓就立即睡着了。  
一朝空想成为现实，达到人生巅峰的杜苏也没有再贪婪，悉心给谢卓做了清理。  
谢卓毫无防备，只闻到杜苏身上安心的气味，迷迷糊糊感觉自己眉心被亲了一下，安稳地又睡了过去。  
在国考前的一年里，谢卓也没有料到，对书本知识的实践机会，除了在膳房里，就是在床上。都是青春期的少年（？），谢卓也不能说不乐在其中，只是杜苏完全不满足于普通的亲热，背着谢卓从书商那收集各式各样的情趣书籍，事后又在膳房里用有限的食材做出顶级的烹饪，完全失去兄长/养育父母尊严的谢卓只能餍足地靠在床上被喂食。

又是一年秋天，四年前的小路已经被人走宽了两倍，道旁依旧是远望的沉甸甸的麦穗，但走兽早已退回深林。一辆破旧的马车在道上磕磕盼盼摇晃着前行，马车夫麻木地直视前方，努力忽视车厢里的声音。  
车厢里正是要去交通枢纽的谢卓和杜苏。全身酸疼的谢卓躺在杜苏腿上，蒙着眼睛露出直挺的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇，露出的脖颈上有隐约的红印，旅途很长很无聊，不时被偷亲一下也躲不开。谢卓在出发前一晚又被兴奋过头的杜苏折腾到半夜，心里又有点宠溺地想，果然还是小孩子，那么期待旅行。第二天早上起来却累得都不想看到杜苏的眼睛，谁知道又看到什么不再想知道的东西，杜苏倒是乐得蒙住谢卓的眼睛，让谢卓所有的依赖和神情都属于自己。  
到了谢卓和杜苏四年前住的那个驿站，谢卓也只能摘下蒙住眼睛的绸缎，一直躲着杜苏火热的视线。驿站的店长还记得谢卓，却没有打听杜苏是谁。让谢卓出乎意料的是，他们在驿站一楼遇见了贾家大少爷贾枢逸。  
贾枢逸并没有传说中大少爷明显的纨绔劲，很快和谢卓他们聊熟了。当被问到四年前的考试，贾枢逸也是满腹牢骚。  
“别提了。当时我已经进了国都，谁知当年有小偷盗取试题，当场取消所有考试，只能白白浪费四年。”  
谢卓只觉得侥幸，辛亏当时选择了照顾杜苏，不然要徒劳奔波一场。

突然一个穿着夸张洋裙的小孩一阵风似的向谢卓这桌冲过来，被贾枢逸一下举起来抱住。小孩将头埋在了贾枢逸肩膀上，也没有回头看谢卓和杜苏。  
谢卓这才反应过来，这应该就是贾枢逸的书童，不过这幅打扮，不是听说是男孩子吗？  
“礼数不周请见谅，我家弟弟比较害羞。”贾少也没责怪小孩，只是把他放好抱在怀里，“你怎么不睡觉了，不困了吗？对不起哥哥以为你要下午才醒，走开了一会，不怕。”  
“也不必多礼。恕我冒犯，他就是传说中的书童吗？”  
谢卓这时候才看清小孩的脸，小孩和杜苏刚被捡到时一样，有着一张娃娃似的精致的小脸和微卷的头发，但是表情很淡，看不出喜怒，也并没有什么害怕的神情。  
贾少没有忌讳这个问题，“贤弟见多识广，皓的确是我从边境买下来的。他年纪这么小就没有家人，沦为工具，我一直把他当弟弟带在身边。”  
皓抬头看了贾少一眼，大眼睛泛着水光，贾少对他笑了笑，轻轻摸了摸他的头，揉乱了软软的头发。轻声说，你看了个个好故事。接着他把下巴放在皓的头顶，又对谢卓说，  
“说来有点羞耻，他的穿着是我自己的设计。我一直很喜欢收集各种奇异的装束，自己也会设计服装，请最好的裁缝制作。皓虽然没有说，却很喜欢我给他打扮成不同的样子，也乐于扮演不同的角色，像是在玩小孩子的游戏。”  
说着贾少就问谢卓要不要去看看别的衣服，谢卓没拒绝，就跟着贾少来到了他的驿站里最大的房间，只见地上放着几个敞开的大木箱，里面都是衣服，从异族服装到传统服装种类繁多，做工精致。再看皓原本没什么精神的眼睛亮了，贾少把他放下来，他就跑到其中一个大箱子边拉出一套小西服，扯了扯贾少的袖子，意思是要换上。  
谢卓和杜苏也就此和他们告辞，关门退出了房间。杜苏默默跟在谢卓后面，低着头轻轻唤着谢卓的名字。  
“卓卓，我不要你也把我当成弟弟。你也看到了，我和其他书童不一样。我要参加国考。”  
“可以啊，我早已经不把你当弟弟了。你是我的爱人，我支持你的决定。也没有书童不能参加国考的规……”  
谢卓没有回头，打开了房间的门，杜苏溜进来把谢卓按在门上堵住他没说完的话，眼里属于他自己的爱意要把谢卓融化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新出场人物，贾枢逸，艺术家，爱好BJD娃娃和服装设计。  
> 皓，属性书童，三无少年。


	10. 鱼汤红薯米酒西瓜

第二天早晨，告别了国考前为了放松留在驿站采风的皓和贾枢逸，谢卓和杜苏从交通枢纽上了蒸汽火车,望国都进发。蒸汽火车很窄，但是每辆却有两三十里长，每四节车厢都有一个动力阀，淡色青烟在田野里晕开一片青稞丝丝弄碧。每节车厢里又被木板分成一个个可以坐四个人的小房间，座椅向下凹陷着，有台阶可以走下去。  
杜苏兴奋地把自己摔进了一边的座位，又一瞬间收起来情绪，把手伸给谢卓接他走下台阶，又把头埋在谢卓的肩膀上，说着累死我了让我回一下魂。谢卓拍了拍他的头，小声说，车里还有别人呢。杜苏这才注意到对面坐的两个人。假寐的中年大叔只是睁开眼睛嫌弃地看了他们一眼，又闭紧眼睛和他们划清界限。边上坐着一位十四五岁的少年，还未脱稚气，衣着得体坐姿端正，古怪的是从杜苏上车以来一直盯着他看，眼神仿佛看见了十年未见的旧友透着疲倦的喜悦。  
杜苏又环抱住谢卓，轻轻吸着他身上的气息，在谢卓耳边说：  
“小孩子，什么都不懂的。”  
“那他为什么一直看着你？”  
“你相公就这么帅气迷人。”  
少年似乎听见了他们的对话，红着脸倔强地转开了头，车厢里又没有人再说话了。  
过了半个时辰，到了一个中转站，中年大叔下了车。当车再次出发时，少年说话了，  
“你，是书童吧？”  
杜苏眉头一挑，放开谢卓向后靠倒，胳膊架上谢卓的肩膀，左腿搭在右腿的膝盖上，动作随意又给人压力，俯视着少年问，  
“哦？你怎么知道的。”  
少年欲言又止，坐得笔直，放在膝盖上的双手握成了拳头，在杜苏的压力下声音有些颤抖。  
”因为你的眼神。除了对这个大哥哥，你漠不关心地看其他所有人和东西，仿佛其他东西都没有色彩一样。我很熟悉这种眼神，因为我也被这样看过，很久很专注。  
说着，少年慢慢站了起来，走向门前，  
“对不起，我情绪有点失控了，虽然不是你们的错，但请允许我坐到别的车厢去。”说着，少年从怀里拿出一块木板用小刀快速雕刻着他的名字，递给杜苏。  
“我叫蹇蝶，希望以后再遇到。”  
.  
蹇蝶的脚步声在走廊远去，木门自动关上，房间里又只剩下铁轨的声音。  
“他为什么知道你是书童呢？”谢卓隔着杜苏看着远处的青烟。  
“不知道，别管他了，我们晚上才能到国都，旅途很长，卓卓你先睡一觉吧。”说着杜苏把谢卓揽到自己胸口。  
不断前行的火车具现化了时间的流逝，总是会让人开始思考过去和将来。谢卓听着杜苏平稳的心跳声，脑子却乱成一团。

他说的眼神是什么意思。  
别人都会知道你是书童吗？我真得可以和一个书童在一起吗？  
刚捡到你的时候，我当时以为你被抛弃了，我正好经过，但没想到上天给了我这么好的礼物。但你是我本不该得到的，我也没有能力挽留你，会有谁把你抢走吗？  
只有你和我，一起生活了四年，但是现在遇到了别人。是不是别人也能读懂你眼睛里的书呢？  
我真得看到的就是你，还是只是你眼中的世界？我们在看同样的东西吗？  
我会永远和你在一起吗？  
你的未来有我吗？

谢卓忍不住开口问了：  
“国考后，你打算做什么？”  
“只能由国家分配工作了。等我有了权利，我要改革这个教育、工作和就职制度，让每个人除了通过体制化的考试，也能做些自己喜欢的事。  
再等很久很久，等我们都变成了老头，国家也安定繁荣，我们有钱买足够的书，我们就回到小镇里，把我们的旧房子重建。买两只猫，每天抱着他们在小溪边晒太阳，我就会亲亲你银白的鬓角。在钓鱼的时候，我们永远不会惊动鱼，因为即使不说话，你也能从我的眼睛里读到我想说什么。然后你就弯着老腰，为我在厨房里做鱼，抹上盐烤着吃，或者炖乳白的鱼汤，香气可以飘到另一个村子。  
我们春天的时候在地里埋上几个土豆块，秋天就能牵出一串大大小小的土豆，然后我们把它们埋在碳火里烤。或者种一点红薯，贴着皮的地方甜掉了我们的牙。  
夏天我们就坐在房檐下，喝着自己酿的米酒，我会把从地窖里拿出来的冰西瓜最中间的一口留给你。等我把石榴一颗一颗剥出来，放在玻璃碗里，我就看着你在阳光在碗上倾斜十度的时间里慢慢吃完。  
秋天我们就蒸几只从河里钓上来的螃蟹，我老花着眼睛替你剥开喂到你嘴里，有的时候会有没剥干净的壳，但你的牙齿已经掉的不会硌牙了，你就慢慢把壳吐在我看不见的地方。  
在不吃螃蟹的日子里，我们就会饭后一人吃一个红彤彤的柿子，吃得满嘴满手都是，然后帮对方舔干净手指，变成两个干瘦的脏兮兮的老头。  
当我们闻到另一种好闻的香味的时候，打开门，发现隔壁的小孩子爬上树，悄悄系在我们门口的槐花。他们躲在灌木后面偷偷看着我们小心翼翼把花解下来，等在我们故作严肃扔一把从集市上买的奶糖。  
等我们老得不能动了，就让隔壁已经长大了孩子给我们挖一个够大的坑，我们就在身上洒满种子，带着我们的猫，相拥而眠。十年后的春天，隔壁孩子们的孩子就会爬到在我们身上长出的树上摘苹果吃。”  
杜苏一边慢慢地说着，一边轻抚谢卓额前的碎发。谢卓的焦虑稍微被安抚了，把头搭在杜苏的腿上沉沉睡去。  
距离国考还有两周。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新角色，蹇蝶，间谍？少年丧偶？的萌正太。快情人节了能拆一对是一对。


	11. 再也不准用催眠了（R18）

火车在傍晚到达了国都。当火车穿过城门减速的时候，路边临时搭建的商铺熟练地收着妨碍道路的商品，有一个新来的零售布头的年轻人没有做好准备，五彩的旗子被卷在风中。阁楼上的人们靠在窗边，好奇地看着火车带来了些什么乡下人。

他俩先找到旅社安顿好行李，就在国都玩尽新鲜的事物。有杜苏能力的加成，谢卓也不用怎么学习。近几年谢卓的父母寄来的钱也更多了，他们积攒了很久，也不用担心经济问题。

当他们一天在路上闲逛时，听见有一个小商贩在叫卖从东南商业发达的司郡收购来的外文书籍，杜苏拿起一本翻着，封面上写着催眠术。谢卓刚看过戏剧累得打了个哈欠，轻轻靠在杜苏身上，说等杜苏看完再教他。杜苏很快翻完了，揽着谢卓一边走一边低着头看他的眼睛。谢卓懒洋洋回望，重复着熟悉的接受信息的程序，却感觉一晕，失去了意识。

当谢卓回过神的时候，感觉一阵在快感烧得他又要晕过去，忍不住把头埋进了怀里人的颈窝喘着气。闻到怀里人熟悉的气味，发现是杜苏，才稍微放松了下来。杜苏停下了大力的抽送，撑起谢卓的腰把自己退出来一点，调笑地舔了舔谢卓的耳朵，说你醒了。谢卓才发现自己在一个色调暧昧的不熟悉的房间，色气俗艳的薄衫挂在手臂上，隔壁传来暧昧的愉悦的呻吟。谢卓脸一下就红了，忙问这到底是怎么回事。

杜苏本来就要很大的意志力中途暂停，没有精力说话，忍不住继续动了起来，谢卓也很快进入了状态。等他俩都释放了，杜苏才一边帮谢卓擦身子，一边和谢卓解释。

“我也不是故意的，谁知道我给你传信息的时候自动用了催眠，但书上缺页，我没有找到中断催眠的方法。只见你喝醉了一般，迷迷糊糊的，说什么你就做什么。我正想找个地方让你休息一下，边上青楼的老鸨热情地把我们拉了进来。盛情难却，我就让她给我们准备了一个干净的房间。去房间的路上你张牙舞爪紧紧护着我，甩开了好多凑上来的漂亮大姐姐，还恶狠狠地瞪着她们。她们觉得你可爱，笑得花枝乱颤。你又不知道打开了哪个开关，刚进房间就锁上门，慢慢地在我面前脱衣服，还披上床边挂着的姐姐们的衣服，把我压倒在床上极力诱惑我，说了好多平时都不会说的污言秽语，我怎么忍得住，于是就变成这样了。”

谢卓把头埋在枕头里，杜苏只能看见他通红的耳朵。他笑着摸了摸谢卓的头，说：“没关系，什么样的你我都喜欢。”

谢卓耳朵更红了，没有底气地说：“再也不准用催眠了。”

离国考还有一周。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是开车毫无预兆。  
> 又写了自己想写的点，不知道有没有展现出来：  
> ·谢傲娇平时觉得自己年长没有表现地很主动，被催眠了潜意识压制不住对杜苏的喜欢  
> ·女装H。


	12. 谢谢你

终于到了国考的这一天。皇宫里在辰时放了八响礼花，郊区刚和家人暂别去田间的人远远看见，默默为同乡人祈祷。整个国都都开始禁止喧闹，禁足一天，巡逻队清扫着路上的闲人。杜苏和谢卓洗簌完毕，吃了清淡的早餐，也在皇宫门口排队等待入场。前后有七旬的老人也有总角的少年，有的人眼眶深陷无神，也有人轻松地在和偶遇的美女搭讪。  
谢卓远远看见贾枢逸也在队伍里，挥手和他打了个招呼，只看见皓穿着水色小长袍，面无表情却紧紧抱着贾枢逸的腿，贾枢逸像是在极力安慰他，百忙之中抽空和谢卓打了个招呼，才把皓交给下人。  
杜苏还是懒懒的不在状态，谢卓几次和他说话都走神，让谢卓越发紧张。  
“别想太多，还有我呢。”杜苏说着，不禁一笑，让谢卓愣了愣神。

时辰到了，穿着正装的学士们把考生领进各自的考位。考场设定在皇宫的几个中堂，用屏风隔开考位，堂内采光经御用的工程师巧妙设计过，明亮适宜。谢卓和杜苏在不同的考场，分开前深深对视了一眼，心里莫名感到笃定。当谢卓到达自己的位置时候，发现桌上有一块雕花木板，边缘可见下面压着一张纸，根据规定是在考官宣布后才能揭开。又过了半个时辰，等所有人都落座，主考官宣读说明，考试正式开始。谢卓小心地掀开木板，却发现下面压着一张白纸。谢卓正反都看了看，纸上一个字也没有，隔壁间也传来一阵阵自言自语。正当谢卓准备和监考人员说自己拿错了试卷时，主考官又发话了。  
“肃静。这次考试和已往不一样，是命题作文。题目是对当代政治经济制度的看法，时间为一个时辰，窃窃私语作作弊处理，现在开始写吧。”  
考官冰冷的声音在中堂回响，甚至有的考生惊吓过度精神崩溃被巡逻人员堵上嘴安静地拖了出去。谢卓只是感觉有点意外，提起笔就开始构思。毕竟他平时和杜苏总是会提到这个话题，想写的要点很多，有点孤注一掷地听从内心把一些叛逆的言论也写了下来。一个时辰很快过去了，谢卓揉了揉有点酸的肩膀，有点疲乏但是步伐坚定地走出来考场。  
杜苏早已在外面等着他，谢卓放松下来，没有顾周边的眼神，不由自主跑过去拥抱他。他并没有想象中的喜悦，但是压力卸去后觉得心空空地，杜苏把他抱起，他也就瞬时把腿缠在了杜苏腰上。怀里是四年中学习的友人和心灵的归属，谢卓突然小声说了句，谢谢你。杜苏小心翼翼亲吻谢卓的鼻尖，闻着自己熟悉的气息闭上眼睛眉毛渐渐舒展开。  
这时边上接孩子的客栈大妈说，小伙，住店不。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的梗来自猫猫熊的微博。。。我过会再把它改文艺一点。。。


	13. 宛如庆祝一场婚礼

回到驿站，两人开始了为期一周的激动又漫长地等待。京城此刻是一年中最繁华的，考生没有压力后开始放纵，平民准备着一周后出榜的庆祝。这是四年里除了皇帝登基以外最重要的庆典，状元，榜眼和探花将会受到女皇苏荷的亲自接见，之后状元可以得到各地带来的奇珍异宝和欣赏各种表演，最得状元欢心的表演也会受到重赏。杜苏和谢卓反而不再出门凑热闹，每天在驿站里吟诗作画，白日宣淫，午时才醒。  
放榜之时，杜苏拉着谢卓挤进人群，看着最上面高高用金粉写着杜苏的名字，谢卓一分之差是榜眼。原先拥有书童本以为稳操胜券的富家子弟们都一片落寞，人群中两人看不见的地方贾枢逸只是有些遗憾地拍了拍肩上皓的背，蹇蝶握紧了双拳。  
人群把杜苏和谢卓抛上花车，围绕他们载歌载舞。站在屋顶上的人们向花车上的两人扔着闪烁的珠宝布料，美貌奔放的少女骑在心上人肩上，争相把角落里织着自己名字的手绢塞进他们的衣领，为他们戴上自己编织的花环。谢卓手忙脚乱躲开少女们热情的拥抱，但是卷入氛围满脸遮不住的笑容，眼角的弧度让杜苏沉溺。  
谢卓实在应付不了，几次向杜苏求救，杜苏忍无可忍，突然把他拉过来，手从他腋下把他稳稳带起，站在车头凶狠而缠绵地吻他。见怪不怪的首都人民沸腾了，少女们激动地尖叫着，少年们笑着起哄。谢卓一时推不开他，心想机会难得，也就红着脸回吻回去，把杜苏抱的更紧。杜苏第一次见谢卓那么主动惊喜万分，差点站不稳带着他一起摔下车头，还是谢卓向后仰着及时伸手抓住了他。杜苏狼狈得吊在车头，却看谢卓满脸笑容低头看着他，像是在看四年前第一次看到的孩子一样宠溺。只有几秒，记忆中孩子的影子和此时的杜苏重叠，谢卓郑重地在心里发誓，我会抓紧你，不会让你摔下去。  
杜苏借力翻上花车，在谢卓的抗议下不再做什么危险的动作。一路上人们向他们抛着花瓣，唱和着婉转又热闹的歌，宛如庆祝一场婚礼。花车载着他们穿城而过，碾过一地芬芳。谢卓这个时候却有点担心明天会见女皇，玩到太阳下山群众情绪不减，他求饶无效，就乘着人群不注意拉起杜苏跳车就跑，准备去夜市购买正式的衣服。杜苏任由谢卓牵着手，陪他奔跑在华灯初上的街上，每个人看到他们都是满溢的笑容。杜苏突然把谢卓揽进一个小巷，把他缓慢又强硬地按在墙上。  
“我们这像不像一场匆忙婚礼后的私奔？”  
小巷外灯火和喧嚣闪闪烁烁。谢卓轻笑着踮脚认真亲吻杜苏。  
“那就带我走吧，只有我们两个人。”


	14. 骗子

第二天两人睡到自然醒，在驿站起床更衣沐浴，等待着皇宫来接他们的车。  
谢卓昨晚在街上也没有挑到什么满意的衣服，反而是皇宫特地派人送来庆典赐服。原先这种隆重的场合只有皇家贵族能穿红色，然而因为杜苏和谢卓是庆典的主角，女皇也为他们挑选了红色系的衣服。杜苏是一件胭脂红黛青飞鱼服，谢卓是一件枣红杏黄蟒袍。  
杜苏换上新衣显得更加端正锐利，少年的圆润在谢卓不知不觉间不再明显。  
车马进入皇宫，停在大殿门口。大殿里有小声谈话的声音，文武百官跪坐在两侧，天井洒下阳光洒在端坐在高台上的女皇身上。出乎意料的是，女皇看起来像是十七八岁的少女。她身着席地红裙，身材曼妙，眼角低垂。司仪宣布来人身份，女皇才像刚睡醒一样懒懒的睁开眼睛，却不怒而威，全场顿时寂静了下来。  
“陛下早年丧子，茕孑一身。以一己之力，力挽国家之衰败。陛下之操劳，皇天后土，实所共鉴。今陛下明鉴，让贤不让亲，拟于今日传位状元杜苏，不知卿意下如何？”  
司仪的话音刚落，全场欢呼，杜苏急忙跪下接旨，  
“臣子不才，愿为国鞠躬尽瘁。”  
事情发生地突然，谢卓这才反应过来，突然觉得杜苏里自己远了许多。但是他抑制不住内心为杜苏高兴的心情，准备和一脸迷茫的探花一起退到人群里，却被杜苏拉住了手腕。谢卓只能和杜苏一起跪在原地，等待女皇的接见。  
女皇款款走下高台，慢慢踱到杜苏面前，弯下腰把他的脸捧起来，用气声在他耳边小声说着。  
“好久不见了，我的孩子。”  
“我回来了，母亲大人。”  
谢卓离得很近，听到这个对话，脑子里突然嗡嗡一片。  
女皇双手把皇冠摘下，亲手带在杜苏的头上。杜苏头一沉，很快稳住，被女皇扶起缓缓站起，踏上台阶。  
谢卓还跪在原地，却难以保持端正的姿势。

“什么让贤不让亲，都是骗人的吗？“

而没有人有闲心注意谢卓的心情，两侧群臣向中间涌上来，跪成一片，女皇的话语击破了他们的平静，他们像是准备好了一样迅速而有序地呈上登基所用的仪式用具。谢卓穿着红装被他们向前推挤着，帽子不小心散开，他突然失去了即使是整理仪表的力气，任红布盖在头上，宛如待嫁的新娘。

“杜苏为什么从来不告诉我他是皇子。他在火车上说的未来里还有我吗？”

另一批人带着远比已往庆典更加奢华的歌舞队，开始绕着皇台载歌载舞。大堂尽头屋檐下挂着的铃铛奏起仙乐，水铃琴的声音在大殿中回荡。

“我之后又以什么身份一直待在杜苏身边呢？”

女皇一改之前的严肃，大笑着招呼涌上来的臣子。杜苏被女皇挽着手臂塞入人群，目光穿过人群像是在找人。谢卓任周围人来人往，坐在地上抱着膝盖，把头深深埋起来，眼睛干涩流不出眼泪。

“没关系的，之后还是一个人，就和皇上没有出现之前的生活是一样的。”  
“大骗子。”


	15. 不要任性

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方高能预警

寝宫里夜深人静，太后再次来探望新皇。  
杜苏把头枕在苏荷的腿上，苏荷轻轻摸着他的头发，像是在安慰他。  
杜苏直直盯着窗外的黑暗，过了好一会才开口说话。  
“母后，谢卓是不是不要我了。”  
“别着急，会找到他的，禁卫军大部分都被我派出去了。我已经疾书城外层层关卡，他不会走太远的。”  
杜苏只是摇了摇头，还是没说话。  
他还是逃走了。抓他回来就违反了他本人的意志，他会不会恨我。  
”那你要吃点东西，你已经两天没有吃饭了。不要任性，你现在已经是一国之君，已经走了这么远，不能在这停下。“  
”我会吃的，现在没有胃口。母后，您早点休息。“  
等苏荷走后，杜苏摇摇晃晃站起来，把桌上的碗筷都打落在地，脚一软跪在了地上。他用手捂住了脸，忍耐两天的情绪终于在深夜里爆发，指缝中漏出他的眼泪。  
说好要一直在一起，只是身份变了，卓卓就不要我了吗？  
门外的侍女听见响声敲门询问，杜苏吼了一声”滚“，流干眼泪倒回床上。

杜苏一夜噩梦醒醒睡睡，第二天早晨睁眼时，发现房间已经被清理干净了。苏荷满脸担心地坐在床边，看着麻木地坐在床头的杜苏。太后尝试着和他说话没有回应，就试着喂了他一口粥。  
杜苏突然捂住嘴翻下床，动作快得苏荷都没有拉住，她急忙在后面追着。杜苏撞开一扇扇门，推开挡路的宫女，被一个个门槛绊倒又爬起，不顾庭院里竹枝在脸上划出血痕，推开御膳房窄窄的门。  
门缝里的光照在靠着灶台的人脸上，炉子上煮着一个小砂锅。  
那人从捧着的一卷书中抬起脸，一脸惊恐。  
杜苏却突然笑了：”卓卓，你真是冷静，知道最危险的地方最安全。但你做的饭，四年了，我怎么会尝不出来呢。“  
目光接触后，谢卓突然倒下，杜苏上前几步接住了他，一手抚平了边上被捏出印子的书的页脚。

谢卓醒来时就发现自己躺在一张大床上，洗过了澡被换上了干净的衣服。他试着动了动，发现一只手腕被铐在床头，手铐里有软布包着，但是轻易不能挣脱。  
“卓卓，你终于醒了。”杜苏在一旁合上书卷，坐到了床上，一只手探去抚摸谢卓的脸。  
谢卓一偏头躲了过去，只觉得杜苏受伤似的一皱眉。“说好不再用催眠，你还是食言了。”  
杜苏收回手，轻描淡写地说：“你也成功地让整个御书房都认不出你，彼此彼此。”  
他又顾左右而言他：“我喝完了你煮的粥，精神好了许多。谢谢卓卓。”  
他把头埋在谢卓胸前，像是在乡间小屋里一样轻轻蹭着头发：“但是你怎么能抛弃我呢？”  
谢卓有些不忍，习惯性地用空着的手摸了摸杜苏的头发：“我没有抛弃你，我只是需要一点时间静静，”他突然手一僵，“你现在是皇帝了，我身份卑微，之前礼数不周，请原谅。”  
杜苏突然有些生气：“一切我们都可以一起承担，我会回答你的所有问题。我本以为心灵相通，你现在却和我说地位。我找不到你的时候都快疯了，而你还能平平静静地煮粥看书。”  
说完他翻身上床压在谢卓身上：“我要惩罚你。”  
谢卓一愣，没能躲开杜苏愤怒的目光，突然觉得全身瘙痒难忍，酸麻从下腹传到指尖，仍不住低吟了一声。  
杜苏舔着他红得能滴血的耳垂，话语扫在他脖颈：“怎么样？西南风俗业发达的花郡长着一种菌类叫【色饕】，有一定智商，以人情动时散发出的精气为食。色饕形态多变，有倌观或青楼专门饲养用来调教头牌，被色饕缠绕进入过的人身体敏感几倍。可惜国都气候并不适宜色饕生长，卓卓你只能先体验书中描写过个瘾啦。”  
说着杜苏放开他，走到门口还贴心地说：  
“忘记说了，隔壁住的都是欲求不满的武将，门没锁，卓卓你声音不要太大。”  
于是他轻轻带上门，留下羞愤欲死的谢卓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 触手Play和放置Play撒花~


	16. 刚刚是骗你的（R18）

一炷香时间后，杜苏回来了。  
只看见谢卓衣衫半解，一只手没能把结完全松开。他目光迷离地看着杜苏，生理性的泪水在眼底泛滥。他在床上扭动着，白色的粘液从高高竖起的性器溢出，下体一片狼藉，一只手姿势怪异地举在空中。他微微张着嘴，却发不出声音，只能呜呜地甩着头。  
“让我猜猜，色饕调教到哪一步了？”  
以谢卓的视角来看，他是被色饕涂满了粘滑的液体。有着鱼一样湿冷触感的枝干一根根伸进他的衣服，挑逗着他的耳后，乳头，腋下，腰肢，后背，腿根，手心脚心，时而吮吸，时而爱抚，让谢卓全身都麻痒难耐。当他准备用手疏解欲望的时候，色饕却用枝干固定住了他的手腕，抬起了他的双腿，一根尤其粗壮的枝干一边分泌粘液一边蠕动着从后穴进入谢卓的体内，在前列腺处变得更粗，碾压着谢卓的敏感点，谢卓闷哼一声射了。然而色饕并没有放过他，在他射了第二次的时候，用一根细滑柔软的枝条进入了谢卓的尿道，一边伸长一边吸附着内壁。那个地方谢卓何时让异物进去过，疼得他想要打滚，却被其他枝条固定住，还有一根缠住了他的舌头不让他咬到嘴唇。细枝条和粗枝条在他体内同时碾压谢卓的敏感点，让他欲仙欲死却又不能释放，快感被延长积累得要爆炸。谢卓看到杜苏全身一抖，却又忍不住用求助的眼神看着他。  
杜苏舔了舔嘴唇，一边走上前一边说：“卓卓你用这种眼神看着我，我怎么把持得住。”  
说着他眨了眨眼睛，谢卓就感觉嘴里和后穴里的枝条都退了出去。杜苏看着他大口喘着气，后穴一张一合，吸着之前射出的淫液。  
“放……放开我，让它出去！”  
“我在惩罚你，岂有讨价还价的余地。”杜苏嘴上不留情，却还是抚上了谢卓的腿，揉捏他浑圆白皙的臀部，留下淫靡的痕迹。谢卓因为疼痛被拉回了一点现实，前端异物入侵的感觉稍微消退了一点，反射性地扭动腰肢追着杜苏的手指，就感觉后穴抵上了杜苏硬挺的性器，正准备往回缩，幻觉中色饕的枝条却不肯放松，谢卓一动，湿穴摩擦性器前端，发出啧啧的水声，谢卓满面飞红不禁闭上了眼睛，尿道里的感觉反而更加明显了，疼得他流出眼泪猛地睁开眼睛，却迎上了杜苏受伤的眼神。  
杜苏舔舐着谢卓的泪水，说：“我以为你抛弃我的时候，心里比这疼一万倍。”  
谢卓只是委屈地止不住眼泪，精神快要崩溃，但还是咬着牙不肯道歉。他觉的是杜苏先开始的骗局，自己像傻子一样被骗了四年，对他那么好，到头来却换来这种娈童一样的待遇。  
杜苏叹着气一下把自己送了进去，谢卓疼得失神，却完全被拉回了现实，前端的异物感消失了，欲望终于得到疏解，失禁似的一股一股打在自己身上。左手重获了自由，忍不住抱住在身上攻池掠地的杜苏，只觉得杜苏更加激动了。  
杜苏把这个视为谢卓态度的软化，终于开始亲吻谢卓，两三天的思念化为实体像是要把他吞噬。谢卓抵不住他的唇舌交缠，三年的耳鬓厮磨也使他习惯性地把自己交了出去，也就放任自己在他呼吸间寻找慰藉。他的右手还是被手铐锁着，于是就动了动示意杜苏解开。  
“不放。你知道在乡里的时候，每次你要去集市采购，我有多想杀了城镇上的小贩，隔壁的小孩，经过的路人吗？我现在有了权力，足以让你所有的表情都只给我一个人看，所有的话都只说给我一个人。”  
谢卓对杜苏病态的占有欲无言以对，只能任命对自己的未来表示担忧。但是有杜苏的未来也不会太坏，他想着想着情欲又被激起，杜苏也给一棍子给一糖一样额外照顾谢卓最舒服的点，谢卓却还是不敢叫出声。  
“没事，刚刚是骗你的，这里是宫里最深的一个房间，周围没有人住。”  
谢卓狠狠瞪了杜苏一眼，但这种情况下只能让杜苏更加卖力地肏他，谢卓也在第四次射精后晕了过去。


	17. 来自开朗的长评！好感动！

首次长评论预警，试图冷静但是又忍不住激动的诡异风格预警＝＝

实话是这样的，前几章我真的以为自己是在看小清新养成文，咖喱的环境描写，尤其是对自然环境的描写让人有种看印象派画作的感觉，至少我自己脑补出的各种场景都没有偏中国风，反而有点朦胧的水粉画的感觉。个人来说，前几章呈现出一种清新又平淡恬静的感觉，所以我也一直以为这是一个需要养成很久才能进情感主线的故事，然而事实证明现在的作者真的是一言不发就开始飙车，飙车部分让我们放到后面说。可能是因为一开始没有get到这篇文近乎纯架空的设定，所以开始的时候我看得有点懵逼，但是后来又倒回去仔细看了下设定后就基本明了了，感觉文的社会背景简而言之就是“大融汇”，古今中外的影子都看到了，主背景里的“国考”、“驿站”、“青楼”（误）等都是很典型的中国古风小说事件和场景，但同时又出现了“BJD”、“触手play”等二次元或者近乎于玄幻的元素，再加上本身构架里对于“书童”的设定。

说到“书童”这个设定，我忍不住想到了河童，日本传说里的河童本来也就是一种类人的神奇生物，总感觉这两者有某些相像，但就目前看来还是书童比较厉害，而且实在受不了河童的设定里说他长得像两栖动物。让我回到一下正题，看到“书童”的时候其实我还想到了另一个同音词“书僮”，虽说二者在古汉语当中通假，但是“僮”的单字解释却是“封建时代受奴役的未成年人”，而在文中虽然别的富家子弟可能存在奴役和利用书童的情况，但谢卓与杜苏之间却是以情感为纽带联系着的，所以我读来也觉得“书童”更为贴切。此外，书童这样的设定真的是我个人很喜欢的一个类型，即人类与神奇生物的恋爱，但此类型大部分是扮演“主人”角色的人类被设定为攻。对比之下，《闲书童言》里的攻守设定似乎更显出了这段感情的平等，也正因为这种平等，我觉得在后面更容易引起人物之间的冲突和情感线的进展，毕竟如果是一方完全占有另一方的情况，情感主线将基本被局限在占有上，攻受的情感互动会少很多。再说一点题外话，富家子弟利用书童在国考中作弊这件事，真的让我忍不住联想高考和SAT。总而言之，杜苏的书童身份是本文在主体设定里的亮点。同时，在最新章节里揭露出的杜苏的皇子身份也是很令我意外的一个设定，但是不得不说这样一身份引发的角色之间关于“信任’的冲突和接下来的h（其实主要是h）的确把文章拉向了另一个高潮，同时也算是彻底打破了我对《闲书童言》的小清新预期，但咖喱毕竟是我认识了这么久的妹子，这样h进展和突如其来的开车也能说是预料之中（咖喱：喂）。再说一说，别的人物的设定，到目前文中还出现了BJD爱好者贾枢逸、贾少的三无少年书童皓，以及起名随意到一定境界的蹇蝶。首先，我是真的心水贾少✖️皓这对cp啊，毕竟忍不住脑补各种奇怪的换装羞耻play，所以个人很期待他们的再次出场。其次，我也在猜测杜苏的皇子身份上线后这些人物会不会有新的技能和关系，总觉得贾枢逸会在剧情主线里有别的作用，但是在此求一章贾少✖️皓的h（星星眼）。

前面已经提到了很多次这篇文里的h，总的来说咖喱可以称得上肉文的集大成者，感觉什么play都能写，而且可以很明显地感觉到写得越来越流畅了，初h的时候谢卓和杜苏都显得很青涩，这时候咖喱的文风其实也很青涩的感觉，但等到后面女装play和触手play的时候感觉到h明显香艳起来了，而且设定也越来越大胆，以至于我开始忍不住好奇后面还要玩啥羞耻play，真的是令人万分期待呢。同时h也基本都和剧情衔接上了，并没有让人觉得感情不够或者是剧情没到就强行h。

随着剧情的发展也可以感觉到谢卓和杜苏的人物形象逐渐丰满起来了，在这里说一个前几章的小小遗憾。前几章读起来，我总觉得谢卓的对话有点点奇怪，但也可能是我还没有适应好人物的语言风格吧，仅从我的阅读感受说，谢卓的某些话让我觉得偏向于书面，我自己试着把例如“好啊，我期待着”等句子念出来，个人总觉得莫名书面和正式。

再补充一点，前面讨论文章设定的时候漏掉了一个我也很喜欢的点，就是杜苏作为书童也参加了国考，作为读者我也很高兴看到书童作为考生而不是作弊的工具出现在考场上。

 


	18. 地上的花纹真美

谢卓感觉手臂边上暖暖的，悠悠转醒就看到杜苏紧紧抱着他。手铐已经被解开，被换上了干净清爽的衣服。杜苏感到动静，迷迷糊糊凑到他嘴角亲了亲，用早餐低低的嗓音在谢卓耳边说：“卓卓，早上好啊。”  
谢卓一根手指都不想动，身体的疲倦反而让自己清醒过来。他想了很久，还是想听杜苏亲口解释。  
“我现在可以听你解释了。”  
“我一直都是你认识的杜苏，皇子和书童都是我的身份。”  
“你是怎么变成书童的？”  
”文国皇族从来都是给御医拨款大方，母后驻颜有术就是他们的功劳。然而几年前他们发现一种独特的植物，可以捣成药，给人服下，像是一种蛊，可以让亲近他们的人学习能力大大增强，就用一些孤儿做了实验，他们就是现在国家里长不大的书童。但御医们发现这些书童并不能代替老师，纸上得来终觉浅，而当时正是买官卖官不良风气见长之时，母后就利用他们整顿内政，放出书童有利科考的谣言，再通过科考改革选拔真正的独立思考的人才。实验成熟后，一个叔父派来的宫女以为是毒药，就给当时还只是五岁的我吃下。”  
“那为什么要遗弃你呢？”  
“虽然没有性命危险，但我还是停止生长以至十岁。御医们发现需要一段时间的熏陶，书童才能成熟，而当时五年内乱，皇宫里内斗还是危机重重，不适宜我成长。正好母后原来的老师来文国游玩，母后念及旧情去探望他，他一直在夸一个学生，说他悟性很高，人品优良。那位老先生也就是你的私塾老师。听到这话，母后就决定把我送到你身边。母后给了你父母一大笔钱财，他们也是知情的，她也一直派人在我身边保护我。她没有抛弃我，我也是这几天才知道，所以没和你提到过我是皇子。”  
谢卓翻了个身背对杜苏，对之前错怪他感到有些愧疚，又叹了口气。  
杜苏又厚脸皮地趴上来，从身后紧紧抱住了他。  
“怎么了？”  
“我只是在想，原来以为的偶然其实都是被安排好的，有点不真实。”  
“但是我喜欢卓卓的心是真的。我没有喜欢人的经验，但是每次看到你，我就觉得想一辈子陪你看所有的书，想把你养在床上只有我能看见你。”  
“你再把我当玩宠，我就要生气了。”  
“你怎么会是玩宠呢？你可是皇后娘娘。”  
谢卓脸有点发热。  
“虽然我还没有建立权威，还不能立即给你名分，但是我一直把你当家人，母后也很喜欢你。这块令牌给你，现在你可以在宫里自由走动，但是一定要回来，只要我要找你的时候，你在，就行。”  
嘴上是这么说着，杜苏无意识地玩着谢卓的头发，把几缕系在了床头栏杆上。  
谢卓不知道该说些什么，有点心疼这个被抛弃两次，没有安全感的孩子，拍掉他捣乱的手：“我不会到处乱走的。”

杜苏也在恢复正常之后开始处理朝政，皇太后见杜苏没有经验，还是垂帘听政，让他一步一步学习着，朝中政事有条不紊，皇太后精心培养的老臣兢兢业业很让杜苏省心。杜苏不在房间的时候，谢卓就每天午时才醒，懒懒地吃点点心，穿着便服在宫里四处乱逛，当然经常待的地方还是藏书阁，皇室几百年的从全球收集的藏书够他翻一辈子。晚上就坐在批奏折的杜苏边上边看书边打哈欠，再被他狠狠疼爱，相拥而眠。杜苏每次被直言上谏的官员气火了，抬头远远望见在木纹镂空藏书阁顶楼，橙黄的阳光中慵懒阅读的谢卓，顿时就像换了一个人一样，能微笑听进去各种新的建议。  
但是远远看着杜苏还是不满足，一个月后，他决定把谢卓带上朝，近距离修身养性。谢卓在早朝时间还没有完全睡醒，任凭杜苏给他擦脸更衣，被打横抱上了宝座，头枕在杜苏腿上继续睡。老臣们也是当作没有看见他，地上瓷砖的花纹真美。到了巳时，谢卓迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，杜苏突然捂住他耳朵，情急忘了帝王的礼仪，对大臣们吼了一声：  
”闭眼！“  
大臣们不敢不听命都紧紧闭上眼睛。  
八面玲珑的司仪突然冲进来，飞速在宝座和大堂之间挂起了一道帘子，大殿里奏起轻柔的乐曲。司仪站在帘子边，说陛下念众卿上朝辛苦，特地准备了惊喜，说着指挥一队美貌舞女进殿跳舞，帘子成了最好的背景布。大臣们缓缓睁开眼睛，紧张的气氛也缓解了很多，专心地欣赏起了歌舞。  
杜苏感激得望了司仪一眼，这才放开谢卓的耳朵，谢卓不知道发生什么事了，以为还在房里，就向上伸出胳膊要杜苏抱，要消消起床气。杜苏低下头渡了口茶给他，亲了半天，才撑着他的腰让他坐起来。谢卓这才发现自己穿着月白儒裙，光着脚，散着头发，裙子里没有穿亵裤，下面凉飕飕的没有安全感，以为又是杜苏的恶趣味。看到大殿高高的天花板和黑色的帘子，谢卓这才清醒过来。  
“我的鞋和裤子呢？”  
“早餐洗漱匆忙忘记带了。”  
谢卓默默看了看身上整整齐齐的复杂女裙。  
杜苏小声道歉：“实在太想白天和你也待在一起，没有事先同你说，是我不对。”  
谢卓起床气还没消，瞬间躺回原样，不再理杜苏，转头狠狠在他大腿上咬了一下。  
杜苏吃痛也不能叫，从案上拿了谢卓最喜欢吃的点心，又拿过一本书，是谢卓昨日没看完的。  
“乖，你就在这看书吃点心，陪陪我。”  
谢卓这本书昨日看到一半，随手折了一页放在边上。现在翻开，折页被抚平，还夹上了一张水墨的书签，于是枕在杜苏腿上，一边吃点心一边看起了书。  
这时候帘子外的歌舞也告一段落，帘子升起，大臣间的气氛也很轻松。谢卓目不斜视看着书，也没有在意突然多出了这么多人。  
大臣们小心翼翼抬眼看了眼杜苏，发现他的表情灿烂了不知道多少倍，心里感激这个不知道来历的少年。杜苏心情好了，办事效率也高，竟比平时提早下朝，打横抱起赤脚的谢卓就去了后花园，皇太后在他身后擦着被辣出来的眼泪，怎么养个重色轻母虐狗的儿子。  
谢卓抱着书两眼一闭在杜苏臂弯里装死，被杜苏抱到了后花园深处，居然在石桌那看到了熟人，正是贾枢逸和皓。   
贾枢逸连忙站起来迎接他们，谢卓只能厚着脸皮正常地寒暄了了几句。杜苏在石桌边坐下，把谢卓抱在自己的腿上，把他赤裸的脚夹在小腿那捂着。   
“真高兴能再见到你们，我学艺不精，辜负了你们的期望。”   
“哪里，贾兄天赋不在此，以后定能大放异彩。”  
谢卓见到熟人很开心，邀请贾少吃中饭。 贾枢逸意味深长地看了杜苏一眼，借口要回府照顾皓，告辞了。   
贾枢逸被司仪送走后，谢卓安静地靠在杜苏身上，随口问为什么贾枢逸会来。   
杜苏玩着谢卓散下的长发，说他是专门为皇宫设计服装的。 “你身上的儒裙，就是他做的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到几个人都那么喜欢贾少和皓皓，那我就让他们先出场吧，推动一下剧情【并没有剧情


	19. Chapter 19

贾枢逸回到在国都暂住的友人府中，一团白色的影子扑过来，被贾枢逸抱住举到肩上，正是作为儒裙模特的皓。贾枢逸摸着皓的头，温柔地和他说着皇宫里的见闻，随口把设计服装的灵感说给皓，皓就会一直记住。贾少如果需要，只要一眼，皓就会在他脑海里给出不同元素剪切搭配的虚影。贾枢逸说了一会，把头轻轻埋在皓胸口，抱怨起来。  
“杜苏真是越来越会玩了，让我设计庆典用服装还不算，还要做给谢卓穿的情趣服装。不过作为御用裁缝也挺好，杜苏也不是吹毛求疵的人，以后我们住在皇宫里能用各种稀有的布料，皓一定会很开心。”  
皓用小手摸着贾枢逸的头，还是面无表情，说不出是开心还是失落。  
贾枢逸着手制作衣物，首先做了一件吊链状的连体衣服。黑色的薄薄衣料兜住裆部，连着两条细细的背带堪堪遮住乳珠，灵感来自青石板缝里被挤压的黑泥。模特皓觉得很凉爽，面无表情地在贾枢逸前转着圈，不时拉一拉胸前的背带，有点紧。  
贾枢逸感觉自己好像打开了什么开关，一直当弟弟看待的皓居然可以这么性感诱人，在内心谴责自己真是个变态，努力想要集中注意力在改进方案上，却忍不住不去看皓粉嫩的臀部，可爱的侧腰和因为摩擦微微突起的乳珠。  
皓注意到了贾枢逸的不安，歪着头不知道在想些什么，突然背过身去嘴角难以察觉地一勾。他转过头来又恢复了面无表情，上前几步像往常一样扑到贾枢逸怀里。贾枢逸因为做工卷起了袖子，手臂直接接触到皓腰侧细滑柔软的皮肤，不禁感觉小腹起了一把火，急忙隔着袖子托起皓放在一边，和他保持距离。皓却不领情，又像蛇一样缠上来，贾枢逸躲避不及，被隔着衣物蹭到了硬挺的性器。皓身体稍微僵硬了一下，但是下定决心迅速跪在贾枢逸腿间扒下了他的裤子，挺翘的性器立即弹了出来。  
贾枢逸僵在原地一点不敢动，罪证当场被抓住，尴尬地捂住眼睛，觉得皓再也不会放下戒备把他当哥哥看了。  
突然感觉性器上凉凉的，吓了一跳，再睁眼看见皓在用他纤细白皙的手指好奇地捋了捋性器的顶端。  
“那个，皓啊，这个是成年男子的正常反应，没有什么大不了的。你自己在这呆一会，我很快就回来陪你？你不要乱摸，很脏的。”  
皓以一脸看智障的眼神看他，贾枢逸这才想起来，皓虽然看起来很小，但其实身体年龄已经超过17岁，早已性成熟。但他的心理年龄难以估计，平时一直表现得像个缺乏安全感的三岁小孩，自己其实并不了解他。  
皓好像没有听到贾枢逸的话，突然两手抓住了贾枢逸已经开始分泌粘液的昂扬，吓得贾枢逸不敢乱动。皓毫不犹豫地低下头，开始舔舐贾枢逸的性器。贾枢逸大脑嗡的一下一片空白，像是在做梦一样不敢相信这是真的，却又太过美好不舍得把皓推开，让他一寸寸从前端舔到底部，像是在亲吻什么喜爱的东西一样小心，唇舌交替，一刻不舍得离开，用圆润的小牙齿轻轻磨着。贾枢逸生理心理都爽的要上天，紧要关头皓停了下来，抬起头对贾枢逸伸了伸带着水光的舌头，漫不经心舔了一圈格外红润的嘴唇。  
贾枢逸没有忍住一下把皓按到在案边，看他坦率地抬头看自己，肩带因为动作露出了粉嫩的樱桃，天真地一点不像做了什么坏事，毫无反省的自觉。贾枢逸头都要大了，叹了口气放开他，并不能对自己看作是弟弟的皓做什么，那就禽兽不如了。  
皓却没有放过他，就这这个姿势转了个身，后退着用腿夹住了贾枢逸仍然蓬勃的欲望。贾枢逸跪在案前，性器隔着丝滑的布料贴紧了皓小小的阴茎。皓扭着屁股把自己的阴茎也从布料里放出来，粉粉嫩嫩看起来很干净，和贾枢逸剑拔嚣张的性器成了鲜明的对比。他握住贾枢逸撑在案上的手臂，前后动了动，阴茎沾上了贾枢逸顶端析出的粘液，感觉到臀缝间的火热，舒服地呻吟了一声。又抬头看了贾枢逸一眼，大大的眼睛享受地眯起，眼角泛着红晕，像是在催促。贾枢逸再也忍耐不住，挺腰动了起来。皓大腿夹紧，腿间细腻的皮肤摩擦，给贾枢逸至高的感受。他很快就射了。  
皓因为腿间有点疼还没有射，被贾枢逸仰面放在案上，从头舔到脚，避开关键的位置，最后把阴茎含在嘴里吮吸，也射了贾枢逸一嘴，被他毫不犹豫吞了下去。事必皓心满意足躺在贾枢逸怀里喘着气。  
贾枢逸摸着皓的头，一边满足一边自我厌恶着。这算什么，把养大的弟弟变成禁脔？皓抬头亲吻贾枢逸，这是他们的第一个认真的亲吻，却只是紧紧贴着，是一个毫无情欲的誓言。  
皓说：“我喜欢你。”  
贾枢逸自嘲着说：“我也喜欢你啊。你原来是这样一个小妖精，我完全招架不住，下次不要这样玩我了，慢慢来好不好？我怕会伤着你。”  
皓内心却已经设计好了下一套情趣服装，自己玩得很开心，完全不为薄脸皮的谢卓着想。  
皇宫里杜苏左眼跳了跳，不知道安排给贾枢逸的任务完成的怎么样了。


	20. Chapter 20

时间过得飞快，自杜苏登基以来转眼已就过去了半年。杜苏已经习惯了处理朝政，每天都带着谢卓，也不觉寂寞。

这一天，初冬时节，天气微冷。谢卓一本书看完，离开杜苏正在处理政事的大殿，在司仪危素的陪同下去藏书阁拿书。

谢卓穿着贾枢逸设计的湛蓝长衫和雪白夹袄，在长廊里呼出一口白气。贾枢逸设计的衣服有些女气，但搭上谢卓温软的相貌，让人看着很舒服。

危素十分年轻，是太后从街上捡来一时兴起养大的，被随性恣意的太后培养地八面玲珑，被派来协助刚登基的杜苏。他穿着黑色官服，活灵活现和谢卓说着太后看上的小鲜肉怎么高冷，太后告白被拒，心痛地大吃大喝吃坏了肚子。谢卓时不时被他逗笑，问要不要去看看她。

危素说不用了，她正和几个翰林院院士游江呢。

他们正说着，迎面走来危素的竹马夏墨将军。夏墨战甲未退，一看就是急急匆匆刚回来。

“谢公子别来无恙。”

“多谢关心，一切都好。夏将军这可是刚回国都？听闻夏将军一举击败地主山贼，收复西北良田万亩的繁都，功不可没。”

“是，我正准备去面见陛下。”

危素在一旁不屑地哼了一声：“只不过是运气好而已。只是对付土匪山贼之流，夏将军还带那么多兵，简直浪费。”

“哦，小素这是觉得我特别厉害，可以以一敌十，很佩服我吗？”

危素还没有回答，就被夏墨扛在肩上带走了。远远传来危素的挣扎声和夏墨的声音：

“谢公子失礼了，我借小素一会叙叙旧。”

谢卓已经习惯了这对欢喜冤家，抱着臂好笑地看着他们走远，继续往藏书阁方向走。

突然有一人从小道穿出，吓了谢卓一跳，他正想叫侍卫，发现是老臣翰林院黄巍。他似乎等待多时，见谢卓单独一人，立即熟络地拉起了家常。谢卓觉得有点别扭，只能挤出礼节性的微笑。

聊了一会，黄翰林突然提到半年前的国考。

“当时我有幸看过谢公子的文章，真是意气风发，和翰林院院士们传看，无不叹服于谢公子的才华。只可惜如今谢公子……”说着他上下打量了一下谢卓的穿着，想必是听信了传闻，眼里满是惋惜，“本是鹏鹄，却被当成金丝雀养在笼里。”

谢卓心里有点生气，关你什么事，面上却还是一副笑脸，却不评价他对自己的标签。

“承蒙黄翰林抬举，谢某献丑了。”

黄巍见谢卓没有反感，就继续拉起了家常。“真是各家有各家的忧愁啊。老身单传一孙女，才貌出众，可惜国考改革突然，没有准备而失利，圣上又不再考虑官职继承制度。她本应该有光明的前途，却因此被断送。而谢公子却本应该前途无量，我孙女当时在花车游行时也对公子一见倾心。如果能让谢公子飞黄腾达，圣上对有贡献的家族给予恩惠，更注重亲情，这是再好不过的了。”

谢卓是何等聪明的人，立即懂了黄巍的来意。改革碍了老臣们的官路，杜苏刚上位，民心不稳，他们就想要捧一个傀儡夺权篡位，谢卓是很好的人选，还被许诺了一门亲事，于他看似没有损失。他在大臣眼中也就是男宠之流，事成之后也很好打发。他没有指责黄巍对圣上出言不逊，反而笑着把他送走。黄巍怕遇见其他人，看谢卓似乎明白了意思，也就放心地走了。

谢卓见他走后立即收起了笑容，打了个哈欠，去寻一本被打断了两次还念念不忘的书。

几个时辰后，黄巍鬼鬼祟祟溜到后花园西门，和陪太后游船的王翰林，刚下朝的张尚书会和。他蜡黄苍老的脸上笼着红光，喘着粗气，自豪地说：  
“我就说谢卓这小子肯定不服气，看他每天被圣上带着上朝的那变扭样子。他吹吹枕边风，做好祸水，我们子子孙孙都能飞黄腾达。”  
张尚书有些担忧：“他和圣上的关系真得不好吗？我看他们有的时候很亲密。万一他泄露了风声，我们可是犯下了欺君罪啊。”  
黄翰林不以为然：“都是男人，不服伦理，谢卓不可能正大光明有什么名号。圣上什么女人得不到，和谢卓的关系怎么可能长久呢？谢卓没那么傻。”  
王翰林也在安慰张尚书：“再说了，现在什么都没发生，谢卓告密也没有证据。实在不行，西南花郡人口嘈杂，我安排了人能接应我们，混进脂粉堆里谁能找到我们呢。”  
他们干笑着，互相壮着胆子，走出了后花园。


End file.
